Changed (Bill x Ford )
by BlLLClPHER
Summary: Contains !Human Bill and !Triangle Bill (but not until later chapters) This will also be a specifically Bill/Ford comic and I might throw in other ships if you ask ! Mature content will also be present in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He could feel the moss under his palms, the cold beaded dew drops felt nice against his skin.  
It had been a few months since weirdmageddon—it felt like days though, to him at least.  
the demon took in a long breath, feeling all of the functions in his body crack and pop with the action.  
He expected things to be different since then, maybe he could've been sent back to his dimension? Sent somewhere else entirely? No. That wasn't the case at all, he had been stuck under his former " _best friend's" custody._ Right now he was granted to be left outside for the time being to take in some fresh air, it wasn't exactly freedom from the laboratory but it was just about closest thing to it.

"Are you ready to head back inside?" Ford's voice was warm, it almost caused Bill to shiver every time the scientist spoke. He couldn't pin point the reason of it though.

"No." Bill said sharply, "I'm not ready… Not yet." He turned his head back to the sky and the surrounding trees. Oh how he missed being everything at once, being everywhere at any time… That was just a faded memory now, although Bill refused to accept the fact it would be the end of his return to his old self. He tried to remember what all of it felt like but his newfound emotions and lack of knowledge left him helpless for the most part, honestly he just felt trapped.

"Bill, we should head back inside." The scientist's voice seemed a little colder than before, stern maybe. He got closer to the demon offering to help him off the ground, the demon accepted and tugged on his arm pulling himself to his feet. Ford was just a bit taller than Bill, enough to tower over him… He scanned the demon's body thinking to himself how he enjoyed the fact that Bill was short. He signaled to head back, the two of them walked through the shack and down into the lab. Once the elevator opened its doors Bill immediately hopped out and walked over to his makeshift bed, it was a futon with a couple of comforter blankets and a pathetic looking pillow. It was placed in a small containment room where the door can be locked when Ford felt it was necessary, which was often. Bill sat on his bed and made himself comfortable under the blankets, he watched Ford head over to his research. He loved watching the human grow his knowledge and figure things out, it was interesting to Bill on how Ford used his time and energy towards something that use to come so easy to him. In fact the whole process was kinda funny! Why waste time on years' worth of research just to die so soon and have that progress mean nothing? Bill grinned to himself. Even though it seemed like a ridiculous thing to do it still was something that made Ford himself and he was pretty good at it if Bill could say so himself.

Hours had passed, Bill was wrapped up tightly in the comforters sitting upright his eyes closed and his black sides with blond bangs were a bit messy from the static of the fabric. Ford walked up to Bill and grabbed his sides softly trying not to wake him up and laid him down on the futon, bill's body reacted to the movement and moved along to getting comfortable in its new position. Ford sat next to Bill and stared at him for a brief moment thinking to himself. He thought about how Bill and him used to be so close and all the adventures they had- the moments they shared. Those memories where toxic to ford but he didn't mind so much now that he has _Bill under his control now_. It was almost warming to think about those more so than hurtful anymore, he admitted to himself _that he missed having a friend. The feeling of someone who had a connection with you and – Bill wasn't true to those feelings, he didn't understand affection and probably didn't think of Ford the same way as he did towards him_. Ford stroked Bill's hair, he continued to think… _Maybe things can be different, he could reason with him. They could talk things out and everything would change- they would change._ Ford leaned back with a faint smile, he can only imagine what it would be like if they worked things out. Would they be _closer_? The scientist scoffed at himself, of course he had fantasies about him and Bill being more than just friends but he never truly believed it would happen. He stopped touching the demon's hair and got up walking out the containment room, he closed the door and punched in the code locking Bill inside. Ford glanced at the sleeping man before turning away and heading back to his work.


	2. Finding him

The outside was getting dark now, Bill's eyes fluttered opened and scanned his current surroundings... No signs of the human. He poked his head out of the blanket and let out a soft yawn, his hands stretched up above his head.

 _Where's Ford?_ The demon thought to himself, he pushed off the futon and stumbled to the door. His hand slowly reached out and gripped onto the cold steel handle, he turned it until the door clicked. The door moved to the side opening and letting the demon escape, he wandered into the lift letting It carry him upstairs. He arrived at the steps and quickly pounced on each step to the very top, he carefully slipped passed the vending machine and roamed the shack.

The demon was careful with his steps not wanting to be caught and questioned by any of the Pines, he came into the living room and glanced at Soos and Mabel who was watching some sort of cartoon. The show seemed very distasteful to Bill, he was never really interested in T.V though he thought it was nice that the volume was loud enough to mask his steps. He moved on, slipping up the steps slyly his bare feet softly padding all the way up.

Bill paused at a sudden laughter in one of the rooms, he quickly moved against the wall that was secured by the shadows.  
Ford descended from the room and following him was a short boy with brown messy hair, _**Dipper Pines.**_ Bill didn't really feel all too good around that pinetree, no. In fact, he wished he would've gotten away with possessing his body and throwing himself off the water tower

What an amazing sight that would've been too!

He observed the two pines boys make their way down the steps and into the living room, the demon was surprised he was left unnoticed.  
 _Maybe I could escape._ Bill's thoughts flooded his head with possible choices he had at this very moment, maybe he could escape. What would they _do?_ What would the _pines do?_ Most importantly _what would Ford do?_ Bill didn't wait to risk his time to be caught, he slipped into the twin's bedroom and stared at the window. The triangular shape formed the sun's rays forward just enough to reflect on Bill's face with a soft blue. He started to ponder again whether this was a good idea or not… _It was._ Not even a second thought passed through his mind, he grabbed the stool by the desk and threw it as hard as he could, breaking the window into small shards. His eyes grew big at the bursting light of the outside world welcoming him to freedom. The demon climbed onto the desk and peered down below. The drop was _very far down, he had to be careful._ He slipped his legs out first and tried to reach for the rooftop.

"BILL WHAT ARE YOU- "Ford's voice was gruff, almost anger and worry mix. He was already making his way towards the demon, his hands reached out to grab him.

The smaller man's cat-like eyes became slits in distress at the thought of being captive again. _I have to be quick, I need to leave. He'll get me! He'll get me!_  
He stood on the ledge, balancing carefully still trying to reach the rooftop. He could feel the scientist presence already nearing his legs, _he had to jump. That's the only way, take a chance and jump._ Bill took one last swipe at the edge and leaped upwards, his torso landed on the roof causing him to desperately claw up until he was in the clear. He leaned against the chimney and took a few breaths of relief before taking off to the other side of the shack. _There's no turning back now._

Hours had passed by and Ford was left pacing in the twin's room trying to figure out what he could do to prevent the demon causing any harm to the outside world, let alone himself. _This wasn't good… This wasn't good at all._ Who knows what Bill is capable of in this form? Ford cursed himself for leaving his lab unattended.

"What are we going to do grunkle ford?" Dipper's voice interrupted his uncles thoughts.

"We're going to look for him my boy, I'm going to take you with me." Ford walked past Dipper and down the steps into the living room. He walked in front of the TV grabbing the attention of Soos and Mabel who were enjoying their animated nonsense.

"Is there something wrong ?" Soos questioned. He could already tell by the sour expression of the scientist that something was definitely _not right._

"I need you two to watch the shack's perimeter. Keep on a look out for any signs of Bill!"

Mabel eyes widened a bit "You mean he's gone?" Her voice sounded a bit worried but not for herself, more like for _Bill._ That kind of surprised Ford because Mabel always seemed to be the one most affected by the demon's negativity. A lot of times she would even apologize to the family for being tricked into giving off the rift for an endless summer. Ford reassured her many times that none of it was her fault but his own.

"Yes. He escaped through your and Dipper's room, if we're going to catch him we need to act fast!" Ford balled his hand to a fist and brought it up to his side. "Who knows where he could be or what he could do, but I rather catch him than to find out. Soos can we borrow your truck for the search?" Soos gave Ford an approving nod and reached for his pocket giving the man his keys. Ford swung them between his fingers into a firm grab. Ford and Dipper headed to the truck as Soos and Mabel stayed behind to search the yard. Dipper opened the door and swung himself inside and buckled in, he shut the door and watched his twin head off into the woods. Ford came in on the other side of the vehicle and shut the door, turning the key in the ignition.

"Grunkle Ford, are they going to be okay? If they run into Bill?" Dippers voice cracked, he was anxious about his twin getting hurt or even worse… Deep down Dipper knew that she would be okay, but you can never be so sure. Especially with Bill.

"She'll be okay." Ford's voice wasn't very comforting, probably because Ford didn't know himself. He didn't want to give Dipper false hope if something were to happen to his twin, hopefully nothing will. They drove off into town, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, well no more than usual. Dipper laid his head against the window and watched for any signs of the demon, they made their way onto a dirt road just leaving the town.

Meanwhile, Mabel and Soos were heading into the wilderness, excited for their assigned trip! Mabel skipped around the vines and tree trunks with exposed roots while calling Bill's name over and over. _Almost obnoxiously._ Soos was not far behind laughing along with her and doing the same, the two came up to a steep drop with a stream below."Maybe he's down there!" Mabel slid down the steep side and plopped on the muddy sand. She turned around just to see the demon not present. The girl frowned and walked along the stream hoping to find any clues of Bill. "Bill, please come out! It's just me! Your friend Mabel!" the girl didn't really like Bill, but that didn't mean she didn't care about him.  
She cared for everyone! Besides it would be smart for Bill to _trust_ her.


End file.
